


Wild Horses

by LovelyToTheBone



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, POV First Person, POV Peeta Mellark, Post-Canon, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue, Pre-Epilogue Mockingjay, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyToTheBone/pseuds/LovelyToTheBone
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's first kiss post Mockingjay. Based off a tumblr discussion by @starsmahogany, who kissed who first?"This moment, them woven together, was borne of a thousand fleeting ones in the prior weeks. "
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosegardeninwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardeninwinter/gifts).



> Originally "Untitled Everlark (temporary) drabble" posted to my tumblr in August 2019
> 
> Based off a tumblr discussion by @starsmahogany, who kissed who first? In the comments on that post you can find my take and see where this is heading. I wanted to focus on the actual kiss but couldn’t seem to get out of Peeta’s head about how they got there. This may or may not even make the final cut to whatever I eventually write, which will be posted as an entirely new work. I really didn’t even think about whether I was writing him properly so sorry of he is OOC or this is a disappointment *hides*
> 
> PS//this is 100% unedited forgive errors, pretend this never happened if it does in fact disappoint.

Peeta dragged the pads of his fingers whisper light out of Katniss’s hair and down her neck, the skin bursting to life in their wake. Chest to chest her wild pulse was in sync with his own. Maybe it always had been he mused. Maybe certain memories, memories he had been too scared to question just yet, were real.

This moment, them woven together, was borne of a thousand fleeting ones in the prior weeks. The soothing familiarity of many days since his return to 12 revealed something in Katniss. Hints of smiles morphed to full brilliant grins which gave way to bold and mischievous teasing between them. Comforting embraces began to linger, where they no longer felt simply comforting and more like a requisite. An endless thirst broke over that he hadn’t even realized was within him. Until one day it just was. For what, he wasn’t entirely sure and couldn’t convince himself that it wasn’t all one sided. Peeta’s focus had been solely on healing, whatever was surfacing, he wasn’t willing to risk the progress both of them had made. Unless Katniss gave him a clear sign he resolved to stay steadfastly in her wake of how things had been.

Yet he couldn’t seem to regulate his body’s responses to her. The weight of her furtive glances seemed to pull his attention no matter how absorbed he was in the task was at hand. Her unbridled touching caused him to respond in equal measure. The frequency with which their bodies collided throughout the day, her olive skin grazing his paleness, left him wondering which of them was the source.

Some nights he would try to unravel the day, get muddled discerning Katniss’s behaviors and have to pull himself from the brink of an episode. That was too much like before, he wasn’t supposed to do that anymore. Before Dr. Aurelius agreed he was well enough to leave the Capitol Peeta had committed to open communication in whatever form his relationship with Katniss took. Their hushed evening conversations provided ample opportunity but the few times Peeta dared to ask a question, it just wouldn’t form. He covered his halting and hesitant rambles by restarting any teasing he had done to Katniss earlier. Her playful ease, her smiles and soft laughter were worth it. While it didn’t give him peace of mind, it softened the ache of adoration he harbored, muting it to a smolder. Crawling in to bed together after an evening of simple joy helped them both sleep better and longer before their nightmares began.

Finally Peeta stopped. He stopped trying to understand, analyze, or ask. He allowed himself to savor what Katniss gave him each day. He didn’t try to restrain any longer either. That was how he found himself in his current state, Katniss’ arms desperately gripping his neck and waist, her hands fisting his shirt, their mouths deliciously fused.

As his thumb brushed the tender length of her collar, he drew his lips to the corner of her mouth on a groan. “We should-” He gulped, mind blanketed with heady haze, “I would love to, ahhh” He broke off with a chuckle placing his forehead to hers before starting once more. “I want nothing more than for you to keep kissing me this way Katniss but we should talk.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @lovely-tothe-bone


End file.
